


Sleepless Nights

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love someone you don't always care that your night's rest is disturbed, 'It's OK, I couldn't sleep anyway'. When it comes to Clarke's nightmares Lexa vows to stay awake to save her from her night-time demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

Clarke jerked upright from the bed. Her heart thundering against her sternum and her lungs heaving desperately. The blonde haired woman stumbled forward from the bed, pushing the fur blankets from her chest as she crawled out of the suffocating heat. Clarke's unsteady legs took her as far as the partition in the tent before a cool hand closed around her shoulder and a woman's voice entered the fog of her brain.

"Shush Klark," The woman whispered as she drew Clarke backwards into her embrace. She held the blonde haired woman loosely, her fingertips stroking up and down the length of Clarke's spine comfortingly, whilst her lips peppered kisses to Clarke's bare shoulders. "I am here Teina. It is all right. You are protected."

"Lexa." Clarke gasped before slumping backwards into Lexa's arms. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I just…"

"It's OK," Lexa murmured as she buried her nose into the crook of Clarke's neck. "I couldn't sleep anyway. Let me chase your nightmares away Klark."

"I saw them all," Clarke muttered tears sliding down her cheeks. "All of their bodies... I couldn't... They came for me."

"They will never get you." Lexa vowed, her voice strong, and her tone firm. "Not whilst I still draw breath. I swear it Klark kom Trikru."


End file.
